Oral care compositions such as mouthwashes and toothpastes are generally designed to inhibit or kill microorganisms that cause gum disease, retard or stop plaque formation, prevent caries and to provide teeth whitening. Teeth whitening is typically done through the use of abrasive agents or bleaching agents. Factors that enlist teeth staining include the use of coffee, tea red wine, cola, tobacco products, or other stain promoting oral products. The disadvantage of using highly abrasive toothpastes, typically used in whitening toothpaste formulations, is the potential for the destruction of tooth enamel. Tooth bleaching agents, such as hydrogen peroxide, can be harsh to oral tissue and can often cause tooth sensitivity. This invention describes a gentle means of whitening teeth which is non-abrasive and non-oxidative in nature.
Water-soluble or water-dispersible copolymer, or water-soluble salts for oral care compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,722 and WO1999/12517.
Hydroxyethylpyrrolidone methacrylate (M-06) and related compounds are disclosed in DE/2048312A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,740B2, United States Patent publication No. 2013/0150481A1, European Patent No. EP2501728B1, W0/2014/160604A1, JP2011178863A, US/2009/0303304A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,163A.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have improved oral care compositions, without the need of high amount of abrasive agents or bleaching agents, to remove stains from teeth and whiten and polish teeth more effectively.